


Autumn Mornings

by Sparks Is Not Appropriate (TheSparksofMagic)



Series: Marco Bodtom Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparksofMagic/pseuds/Sparks%20Is%20Not%20Appropriate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren'll do anything to make Marco late for work.<br/>Prompt: In the Kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know anymore wut
> 
> Have some porn.

_ Bzzt. _

_ Bzzt. _

_ Bzzt. _

_ Bzzzzzzt. _

_ Bzzzzzzt. _

_ Bzzzzzzt. _

_ Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt-  _

Marco slammed a hand onto the alarm clock, stopping the noise with a groan. From beside him, Eren batted blindly above his face, then swore. 

“Shit. Is it that late?” 

Marco laughed softly. 

“Yeah, but just go back to sleep.” he said.

Eren sat up, hair standing on end and eyes dark with exhaustion. “Staying up all night was a bad idea, Ma- _ yaaaaaahhnnnh _ -arco.” A huge yawn splintered his words, and Marco laughed again at the affronted expression that crossed Eren’s face at the sound. “You’re going to  _ die  _ today.”

Patting Eren’s head lightly, Marco nodded, suppressing a yawn himself. “I’ll be fine, I’m just sore. I’ll make you breakfast” There was no need for a question; Eren always wanted Marco’s breakfasts. 

“Leave me pancakes in the fridge.”

“Of course.”

Marco slid out of bed, ignoring the whines from Eren at the rush of cold air. He padded naked out of the room, squinting at the rush of brightness when he flicked on the kitchen light. A soreness oozed up from under his skin, and the bruises and bite marks littering his body showed themselves to be much darker and more prominent than Marco had thought they’d be. He liked them though - they were a visual, tangible sign that Eren was his, and he was Eren’s, to keep for as long as he could hold him. 

The morning air was freezing. Winter was approaching Trost at the speed of a freight train. Frost lined the windows in icy tendrils, and Marco’s breath against the ice fogged the patterns into a glistening shine. He breathed in deeply, and stretched up on his toes with his hands above his head, feeling the burn of muscle over-use through his thighs and hips. A night of good fucking always made him feel languid and peaceful the morning after, despite the knowledge that he’d only be worked up and stressed again by the end of the day. 

The gentle touch of hands on his hips made Marco jump, but he smiled at the feeling once his brain caught up with the feeling.

“ Err-eeen,” he sighed, “You don’t need to be up yet, go back to-  _ mmmphhhff _ !”

Eren had spun him around and pressed their mouths together in a chaste kiss, smiling softly against Marco’s lips. He pulled away before speaking, his forehead resting against Marco’s, his (also naked) body heating Marco down to the bone.

“Wanted to kiss you. Didn’t get to earlier.”

“I’m two hundred percent sure you kissed me enough last night.”

“Nah, I can never kiss you enough. And I don’t see you complaining.”

Marco rolled his eyes and kissed Eren again, swiping at his lips with a dry tongue. “Uuuuuuurgh, morning breath.” he complained, deliberately drawing out the grumble. 

Eren pinched his hip bone, then pulled away from their embrace, fingertips lingering just above the hair at Marco’s crotch. Fighting down the rising blush he could feel threatening to bombard his cheeks, Marco gripped Eren’s wrist and moved it away.

“N-No, Eren, I’ve got to go - work, you know, for money?” Eren pouted, but acquiesced. 

“Let me kiss you again, just once? Pretty please?” Marco never could resist the puppy dog eyes. 

“I’m not gonna stop you.”

Eren shoved Marco back into the counter, sending a bright stripe of pain up his spine, but he barely noticed it under the voracious ecstasy of Eren’s kiss. He pulled at Marco’s lips and to tug him down to Eren’s height his hands were threaded roughly through the hair behind his ears, where it curled just that bit too long for Marco’s taste. Now, though, he loved it, so very glad for the tugs and twists of Eren’s fingers and the accidental massage of his fingertips on the sensitive skin there. Eren’s hips were grinding tiny movements against his cock, and Marco couldn’t think straight, didn’t want to be sensible and wouldn’t stop this for the world. It was heat and dim autumn light and pleasure and he never wanted it to end.

It was Eren that separated their mouths with a gasp and a slick pop. Their bodies were interwoven, Eren’s leg jammed between Marco’s thighs and their hands wrapped each other’s hair, despite the significant height difference between them. 

“Still wanna just kiss?” The look Eren shot him was pure, unadulterated filth. It would haunt Marco’s wettest dreams for months.

Marco stole a glance at the clock - he had time. Just. If they hurried.

“Be quick.” he said.

Eren's depraved smile only grew wider. He slunk to his knees, green eyes still straining to watch Marco's face even as he licked and kissed his way down Marco's heaving chest to his now very hard erection. 

Marco couldn't help but notice how _dark_ Eren's eyelashes looked in the half-light of the morning. He was struck by the subtle appeal of those eyelashes. _It is a shame how they block those eyes though,_ Marco thought idly.

Once Eren took him in his mouth, however, he couldn't keep up with rational thought at all.

“Oh, oh God, aa _aaaa_ ah Jesus fuck, fuuck Eren!”

The lewd noises Eren made as he worked his mouth up and down Marco's shaft were tipping him closer to the edge of pleasure, and the slight roughness of Eren's tongue against the underside only made it better, the insane sensitivity sending goose bumps crawling over his skin. Every nerve felt like it was on fire and Eren's palms on his thighs burnt him more, fingers clenching hard enough to leave charcoal bruises to match the purple ones from the night before.

By the time Marco was screaming, he had completely forgotten about work and breakfast and anything that wasn't Eren humming incessantly against his cock. He scrabbled with skittish hands, desperate for something to hold onto, a vulgar littany of curses spilling from his lips.

“Shit, shit, fuck, Eren, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come baby, I'm gonna come...!”

He came with Eren's name as a whine on his lips and a jerk into his waiting mouth, spine curved around Eren's body and eyes squeezed shut.

Once he came down from the high, Marco opened his eyes and said, trembling a little, “I'm gonna be so fucking late to work once I'm done with you.”

  
  
  


 


End file.
